dg_animefandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Rain
"Endless Rain" is the 1st episode of the Divine Gate anime. Summary On a rainy day, a drenched young boy named Aoto cuts down a man rampaging in a running train. Under the command of Arthur of the World Council, Akane and Midori who are "Adapters" belonging to the subsidiary body "Academy", find out about Aoto who continues to decline admission to the school. Although they were given the order to look after Aoto, the rumors of Aoto's past make them shudder. Story The series starts off with a man from Hellistia hijacking a moving tramcar. The man then talks about the legend of the "Divine Gate" which can be seen by "Adapters" after the three worlds merged and gave them six different abilities. The man is then cut down by Aoto who manipulated water into a sharp blade. When Akane and Midori finally arrive at the scene, nontron activates and generates a zone where only Adapters remain. Upon rescuing the injured man, Akane and Midori cleared their quest. After Aoto leaves the zone, he is confronted by Boy K who spoke words that made him waver. Back at the Academy, Akane and Midori then raced, with Midori coming in first. While Midori talks about a friend who could understand her, she was unable to answer Metabon when asked where her friend was. Metabon then shared intel with them using his eyes to show the hijacking incident captured by security cameras. The hijacking incident is then shared by Tristan to the rest of the members of the "Knights of Round " in the room. It is then known that there is no physical differences between people from Terrastia, Celestia and Hellistia. After the report ended, Arthur requested to meet Aoto. Back at Aoto's school, Aoto eats his mackerel instant noodles alone after pouring ice into it. Students then began sharing rumors about him. Back at the Academy again, Akane is attacked by Ifrit when he calls her "Ma'am". According to Akane, Advisors came from Celestia to the Academy to strengthen the abilities of Adapters. Akane and Midori are then given the mission to persuade Aoto to the the Academy, with the note that the Fairy of Water, Undine, is already on it. Upon hearing the rumors about Aoto, Akane and Midori are surprised. At Aoto's apartment, Undine then tries to encourage him to enter the Academy, telling him about the benefits of it. Aoto goes to meet Arthur after Arthur said he wanted to talk about the incident. Arthur tried to pass Aoto a driver made specifically for him which is then rejected. Although Aoto wavered when Arthur told him that he will only tell the truth, he continued to leave the room. Descending from the elevator, Aoto meets Akane and Midori who apologize for the misunderstanding during the incident. While Aoto admitted to seeing the Divine Gate, he claims to not have any wishes that he wants granted. Aoto then distanced himself from Akane and Midori, leaving the Academy. On his way back, he then meets Boy K who told him he knew all about him because he was always watching. Aoto then recalls his past where his younger brother was pampered while he himself was treated oppositely. When Aoto returns to the shed he lives in, he picks up his chilled food on the ground and bought it with him. Watching his happy family, he cries as he takes a bite of the bread. Seeing his leftovers being eaten by a stray dog, Aoto then lost the light in his eyes. He is then scorned by his younger brother, Ariton. The episode ends with Arthur dreaming of Divine Gate which opens upon touching, with light from the opening blinding him. When he regained conscious, he became a child and was in another place. Characters In Order of Appearance Gallery EP1-6.png EP1-7.png EP1-8.png EP1-9.png EP1-10.png EP1-11.png EP1-12.png EP1-13.png EP1-14.png EP1-15.png EP1-16.png Category:Episodes